ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurix's House
Rix’s house can be manually explored here The residence of the Crocker family, Rix and her father . This charming suburban home includes two bedrooms, a bathroom, an upstairs hallway, a balcony, a living room, a study, a kitchen, a utility room, and a front and back yard. The decor is dominated by Mr. Crocker's & her daughter interests such as cats as well as dapper blokes (LIKES). The house is located in the small suburb of Maple Valley, Washington. Not too far from the house's original location was a small body of water, named "Pipe Lake" in real life. Rix’s house has gone through a lot since the arrival of the Sburb Alpha, being alternatingly expanded and torn apart by Mich English. After nearly being struck by a Meteor, the house now resides in the Land of Stars and Mines, a planet in the alternate dimension known as the Incipisphere, thanks to the mysterious workings of the Cruxite Star. Here, it was broken into and invaded by strange oily monsters. With Mich trying to build up the house to reach The Seven Gates floating above combined with the monsters' destructive tendencies (and Mich's attempts to kill those monsters), the humble home is mutated into some architectural nightmare beyond comprehension. Before the Cruxtruder was opened, Rix’s house and neighborhood were seemingly in no danger. This is in contrast with Mich’s house and TD's house in that their houses and neighborhoods were clearly threatened directly. __TOC__ First floor rooms Living room The living room is on the first floor. There are doors leading to the front yard, the kitchen, and the study, and a stairway leads up to the hallway. There is a TV on one wall. The room hosts an impressive fireplace and above the mantle is a picture of Rix’s deceased grandfather and her current residence in front of the fireplace, stuffed as per family tradition. When Rix first enters the living room, she finds a large present downstairs from her dad, which turns out to be a ????. After Rix enters the medium (specifically the Land of Stars and Mines) the Shale Imps and Iron Ogres trash the entire house which then was swiftly dealt by Rix’s and her lion, Dipper. Kitchen The kitchen is on the first floor and is where Rix's Dad has spent an awful lot of time baking cakes for her. It contains a refrigerator, a stove, a "delicious looking" potted plant, a smoke detector, a telephone, a broom, and, interestingly, Death's cabinet of board games. It can be accessed through the living room and leads out into the utility room. Rix's Dad was abducted from the kitchen and taken to Derse. There are oily drag marks on the ground indicating there was a struggle of some sort. A close look at the refrigerator reveals a crude drawing of the ???, drawn by Rix when she was a wee lad. Study The Study is on the first floor, and can be reached through the living room. It is the room in which Rix’s Father spends most of her time. To the right of the door is Rix's father's desk. There are various items on it belonging to Rix's Dad including: an extra captchalogue card, a deck of playing cards, a fake can of peanuts, the April edition of The Serious Jester magazine, and a stray pipe. Next to the desk is a hat rack with a top hat, Pickle Inspector's bowler, and an umbrella. The contents of the safe in the corner were implied to be unknown for quite some time, being revealed when the safe code was put in by none other than rix herself(??), revealing an extremely aged copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery|Colonel Sassacre's Text, newspaper clippings spanning several decades regarding meteor strikes, and a book entitled The Fatherly Gent's Shaving Almanac. Behind the safe was one of Dad's notes taped to the wall that gave the combination to the safe and claimed that, since Rix is able to read the hidden note, she must now be strong enough to lift the safe out of the way.(WILL REVISE) The piano in the corner had yet another pipe and two more dapper cat statues upon it and the sheet music was open to Showtime. The wall behind it is decorated with a large mural with the cast of Cirque du Soleil's show "O." Utility room The utility room is on the first floor. It can be accessed through the kitchen and leads out to the backyard. It is directly below the upstairs bathroom. Another way to enter and exit her house. It contains a washer, a dryer and a cabinet. There was also a Sledgehammer and a stray Strife Deck Captchalogue card which Rix took with her. Backyard Rix’s backyard is accessible through the utility room. Much of it has been replaced after transportation to the Land of Stars and Mines. The backyard contains Rix’s swingset (albeit damaged), the apple tree and the various stuff littered as due to ??. The White Pogo Cat was in the backyard and eventually the entire backyard becomes taken over by various Imps. Once Mich begins to build higher toward Skaia, Rix never bothers to come back to her backyard and leaves behind whatever is remaining down there. Second floor rooms Rix’s room Dad's room The bedroom of the mysterious Mr. Crocker. It is on the second floor, across from the bathroom. Upon entering the room, it is revealed to be a very boring room, completely devoid of harlequins and instead dedicated more to pipes and business. A box of Betty Crocker cake mix can be seen in one corner, and a poster of some pipe-smoking douche bag is hung over her bed. He keeps three pairs of shoes next to her bed and a tie rack on her wall by the door. On her dresser is a picture of Rix, a deck of cards and trick handcuffs. The hat rack has two different hats; one he normally wears and one that looks almost exactly the same as Problem Sleuth's. Rix also found three birthday presents in the room, which Mr. Crocker presumably intended to give her. One was a box of Fruit Gushers, another was a full suit and tie, and the last was a Modus Control Deck and a dozen Captchalogue cards. Bathroom The bathroom is on the second story of the house, accessible from the hallway and across from Dad's room. It has a shower/bathtub, a toilet, and a sink. It is where Rix acquires the fresh towel and her Dad's razor. The window looks over Rix’s backyard. The cabinet beneath the sink is completely filled with canisters of shaving cream. Hallways There are two hallways in the house. The first hallway on the second floor has exits to Rix’s bedroom and downstairs to the living Room. On the walls of the hallway are at least one picture of a Cat and paintings. The second hallway is also located on the second floor; it exits into the normal hallway as directed by the arrow. Inside the second hallway, Dad's room is to the right, and the bathroom is to the left. The second hallway features a picture of Anderson. Balcony A railed balcony positioned directly over the living room and a great place for star gazing. The balcony doesn't have much on it, except for a telescope, which can be used to see meteors, if you're particularly (un)lucky.